Sunshine Sake
by TheSepticSquid
Summary: What drives a man crazy? They aren't sure either, but whatever Jade is doing is making them wild. Jade isn't from Edo. Jade is from our modern world, but she feels more at home here than she did at her small hometown in Washington. Her body count and criminal record helps too. MugenXOCXJin


It was late in the afternoon when the governor brought the two men to the torture room. Seemingly, the fire that one of his men started, killed his son, but he decided to blame these two men instead. You reader, may be wondering who I am. My name is Jade Heartfelia. I am not from these parts. In fact, not even this time. My brother, Armond, is a genius scientist currently studying time rifts and dimensional travel. Long story short, I stepped into his testing area, without even knowing he was testing, and was brought here. I have been here for about 2 weeks now. I was wondering in the woodland when a group of men found me. I have been stuck in the torture chamber ever since. Not that I was in hostile captivity, I was simply there because they thought I was crazy, and they didn't know what to do with me. They provided a kimono for me a few days ago, but I have no idea how to even put one on properly. So, I have just been getting by, by washing my current clothes regularly while everyone was asleep. My clothes you ask? An over sized sweater that hung off the shoulders and some black skinny jeans. I have very short blonde hair and blue eyes, and I am a bit more optimistic than what is healthy. For instance, I know the men coming in today are going to be tortured, but hey, at least I will have company. The only thing I have to entertain myself with is the few games on my phone. They have a few food items in this room, so I am able to charge my phone with my power cord and a potato. I never thought I would need to use that trick. So, in a nutshell, I am stuck here until my brother figures out how to get me out, or until I die. I looked out my window to see the guards stringing them up to the rafters of my building. These poor bastards are going to be in for one hell of a night.

Fast-forward-

I woke up from my sleep when I heard the guards open the door. They threw in the two men whom were still bound. I assume they let them hang there long enough, and shortly they would begin torturing.

"Isn't this great." The man in red mumbled.

"It could be worse," I piped up from the shadows.

"Oh yeah? How so?" he looked at me boredly.

"Well, you could be dead. I mean, at least you still have a fighting chance." I smiled awkwardly.

He scoffed, "A fighting chance? Does this look like a fighting chance?"

"She is right." All eyes turned to the man in blue. "We need to think of something."

"Like what?" huffed the man in red. "Let me just pull a sword out of my ass and untie us. That'll work." He then looked at me. "What will it cost?"

"Huh?" I looked at him wide eyed in confusion.

He grunted as he rolled over onto his stomach to better look at me. "You're not in a cell. Hell, you look like they treated you like you were a guest. What will it cost to get you to help me?"

This was a loaded question with an equally loaded answer. I have not a clue what is going on in whatever place I am in. When the guards found me, I had tried to explain to them what happened, but they thought I was crazy. In that case, I don't blame them. Poof! Here I am from another time by accident! I guess they felt sorry for me and brought me here. It's not so bad. They brought me food, clothes, and baths. Today they brought in a pallet of makeup. The only downside of this: I am stuck in this room and can't leave. As much as I appreciate their hospitality, I can't stay here forever. But then this leads me to another thought; If I could help them, how?

"Hey lady, Can. You. Help. Us. Get. Out. Of. Here."

"Wait a minute. I am thinking." I slid down the wall next to them and examined the room.

In the morning, these men are going to be decapitated. We are surrounded by guards. There is only one way in and out of this wooden shack. No weapons. I could untie them, but there is no telling when the men will come in. I do not want to be caught red handed untying them and be stuck in the same fate as them. Maybe if I just keep it simple things will work out just fine.

"If I can get you both a sword, would you be ok with that? Like, would that help you?" I questioned.

"Yes. A sword would greatly assist us." Said the man in blue. "What would you like in return?"

"Take me with you." In all seriousness.

"I believe I a maybe able to arrange that, but how do you plan to get a sword?" asked the man in blue.

"Well I have a plan, but you are not going to like it." I said while laughing sheepishly. I relaxed my head on the wall and was about to tell them my plan until I heard footsteps approaching.

"Which is?" started the man in red. I hurriedly stood to my feet and made way across the room.

"You sir are such a pervert!" I exclaimed loudly. This response got me the most priceless looks I could imagine, but I had to play it off. "I will have you know that my breasts are very much real and very much taken!"

The guards busted through the door like the building was on fire.

"You boys just don't know when to quit do you" said one.

"I forgot we had the loon in here." Said another.

"Whoever put these men in here with her are ignorant. She could have untied them!" Said a third. It was when the fourth man spoke up that my heart sunk to my ass. He was a tall, dark, hulk of a man with a five o'clock shadow. His white robes hung loose exposing his chest and at his hip were two swords.

"Big boss said that she is going up for trade after the execution. Apparently, she is worth big bucks, crazy or not. If these boys would have left even one mark on her, boss would be pissed." He said as he crossed the room to me while eye balling me.

What?

"Umm excuse me." I asked very nicely. "Umm, what do you mean by trade?"

He just smiled a dark smile, "You don't need to worry yourself about that." I knew exactly what he meant at that point and it explained everything: the food, the clothes, the makeup, the shoes. He placed his hands on the small of my back and lightly nudged me in the right direction. "Come on. Let's go to a different room. It is about to get bloody in here."

Upon exiting I stared wide eyed at the men below me. My silent plea for help. In return, it was replaced by a hard stare from the both of them. We exited the building and he brought me to another on the far side of the site. This is not how I planned everything to go. I may just have to improvise. He unlocked the building and walked inside with me. This room we were in was identical to the last. They even had the same bath in the corner. I hurriedly devised a plan.

"You are not going with them?" I turned and asked cutely.

"No. I get to miss out on all the fun. Someone has to watch you." He said irritated as he sat on the floor against the wall.

Well, its show time. I didn't go to art school for nothing. "Don't you want to watch me?" I said seductively.

He raised his eyebrow and rested his head against the wall before saying, "My goal tonight was to torture Mugen and Jin."

"I am sorry you had to miss out." I was playing the part perfectly. I had him interested, but he knew he couldn't act on it. I needed his knees weak and begging for it for my plan to work. I walked to the bath tub and began to pour my water.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"This is about the time that I would normally take my bath. I need to be clean to meet my master." I sat on the edge of the tub while waiting for it to fill. I was giving him bedroom eyes and I think it was working. "Honestly, I wish it were you. You are everything a woman needs. My previous master was repulsive."

He cleared his throat, "What did you do for a living?" I could have laughed. Suddenly I am not a loon anymore. Men.

"I was an entertainer." I stated simply before standing to shut off the water.

"Who did you entertain?" his voice sounded slightly off guard as though he was not expecting that answer. He took the bait. Here goes nothing.

I slowly began to take off my shirt. "Tall, dark men that liked watching women." I threw my shirt to the floor and turned to face him. There was a hunger in his eyes. He stared intently at me from the opposite of the room. I never broke eye contact with him as I began to undo my pants. "You do like watching me, don't you big daddy."

He smirked, "You are a dirty girl aren't you? I can see why someone would pay a high price for you."

"What's wrong with being confident?" I asked huskily as I slowly cat walked towards him.

"You better think about what you are doing before something bad happens to you." He said eyeing me up and down and licking his lips.

"Oh baby, I know what I want." I said as I straddled him. He pulled me closer. I could feel his rock-hard dick against my little piece of heaven.

"What's that?" he breathed as his grabbed my hips, forcing our unmentionables to grind against each other. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Its long." I kissed his neck.

"Uh huh" He breathed as he thrust again.

"It's hard" I ran my hands across his chest.

"Mmmm." He groaned.

"It can do some damage." I licked his earlobe.

"I'll tear that pussy up." He grabbed my face and forced his lips onto mine. I snaked my hands to his hips. I licked his lips as we parted.

"I know a pussy I want to tear up." I giggled.

There was a moment of confusion on his face until he realized I pierced his stomach with his own katana. Blood began to run like rivers out his mouth.

"You bitch." He coughed.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed as I got off of him. He died within moments. Now I need to think of the nest step in my plan. I honestly didn't think I would have made it this far. I could hear their screams. I felt very bad for them. I wish there was some way I could stop their pain. The governor is a sick bastard.

Oh well. I can't dwell on that now. Besides, the are going to be decapitated publicly to set an example. For now, I need to worry about hiding the body and getting these swords to the boys. I decided to grab bales of hay and cover him. It was easier, less time consuming, and a lot less psychotic than my original idea. I made the pile of hay look like a bed. That way when they came check on me, I could lay down and pretend I was sleeping. In the process of cleaning up I noticed the man brought my kimono and other things. I suspect I was to spend the night here and get ready in the morning. I decided to try one more time to wear it, but I couldn't get the wrap. Just when I was about to give up, one of the men from earlier came into the room.

"Excuse me," I started. "Can you help me with the wrap? I have never had to wear one of these before and I don't know how to do it?"

He entered the room and began assisting me. "Is Tankana here? No one has seen him since he left with you."

Good thing I already thought about this. "I don't know. He stayed for a while but got up and left about an hour ago."

"Did he say where he was going?" he finished the wrap.

"Sorry darling. I don't know anything." I shrugged. "When you do find him, can you tell him thank you for the room. I like this one more. The hay is much fluffier." I giggled. "It was nice to lay down and be comfortable."

"Alright." he said and left.

When he departed, I loosened the top of the kimono, so it fit off the shoulders. It was floral, blue, green, and yellow. No way possible was it cheap. Then I began to do my makeup. I was not going full blown geisha. Instead it kept it simple but sexy. The plus side of having short hair is not having to style it. I simply brushed it, put the paper flower behind my ear, and was finished. After that I sat on the wall and waited until I was sure everyone was asleep.

When I decided it was time, I hid the katanas in my kimono and used Tankanas key too unlock the door. I poked my head out to make sure the coast was clear. I went straight to my old room and to my surprise they were not there. I grabbed a few of my things that were left behind and went try different places. I hid in the shadows while moving between buildings. I know they wouldn't have taken them off site, so where could they be. Eventually I noticed a young woman with brown hair and dressed in pink hunched over talking to someone until the guards chased her off. Once she left, the guards were all over the pin like white on rice. That must be where they are, but I will not be able to get to them now. Plan B. Find the girl in pink. I retraced her steps and met her just behind an old storage shed. I ran up behind her and clamped her mouth, so she wouldn't scream. In-between her muffled screams she bit me. She was about to turn and slap me when she realized I wasn't a guard.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who I am is not important right now." I whispered. "Who was in that cage?"

Fuu hurriedly explained to me her very eventful day and what brought her here. After a short mental debate I decided I could trust her and it was time to make a plan.


End file.
